Fools Rush In
by Child of the Ashes
Summary: A string of vignettes featuring Hollow Ichigo and Orihime. Sibling piece to Where Angels Fear to Tread. Hard R for everything Hichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fools Rush In

Rating: T

Warnings: Extreme angst. Emo Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Authorial Notice:

As promised, the sibling piece to 'Where Angels Fear to Tread', which I'm thinking about shortening to just 'Angels Fear to Tread'. Possibly. Just so you know.

Anyways, I had originally planned these to be smutty one-shots, but this one didn't want to cooperate. So, well, that's where we are. _**But…**_ for future reference, some of these will be extremely graphic in nature, so be prepared.

()()()

…For fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

-Alexander Pope

()()()

_Stupid… stupid._

She had known it was, she really had, but Orihime rarely thought things through. Just dove in headfirst, letting her emotions lead. And things mostly turned out alright. Usually. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be one of those times.

Why had she followed him?

Of course, Kurosaki-kun could take care of himself. He always had. Nevertheless, when she had felt him fighting, logic flew out the door, and so had she, only pausing long enough to pull on her slippers and lock up behind her. But now that she found him…

It wasn't him.

Orihime shivered, frozen just outside of the protective halo cast by the streetlamp. He was just as motionless, watching her. She knew he was, because she could see the gleam of light reflecting back at her from his eyes. Like a cat. The thought flitted through her mind before settling back into the recesses of her brain. Her feet trembled with the urge to run.

She was being hunted. Her body knew it, even if her head was still coming to the realization, and _he_ knew it. Every tense line of his form was that of a predator, waiting, stalking. She knew that any second, he was going to move very fast.

His head tilted slightly as she took a step back, the sole of her shoe scraping against asphalt as loud as a gunshot echoing off the surrounding walls. Then he smiled, and a sharp jolt of fear shot up her spine and through her chest, painfully lancing her heart as she continued to back away, waiting for the rustle of cloth and the imminent strike.

When he did move, it was nothing she could have expected. He moved like liquid grace, like time. He moved with a lethal edge to his movements that frightened her more than anything.

She registered the hand around her throat a second after she felt the air forced from her lungs, her back making painful contact with the wall. Her hands came up on their own, instinctively trying to loosen his hold.

"I know you." His voice was like the ocean, deep and dark, and she was drowning in it. Prickles of unease tickled the hairs on her arms.

"You're not…"

He was close now, so close his hair was brushing the side of her face, his body pressed up against hers. The thumb at her throat moved to press against her lifeline, stroking it. She was sure he could feel the fluttering of her pulse and she closed her eyes.

"Wrong." His voice was light, almost playful.

Her eyes shot open to meet his and she shook her head as much as his hold allowed. He was lying. Kurosaki-kun would never do anything like this.

"I'm just the part he hides." He considered the emotion playing over her face, still dragging his thumb over the silken cords of her neck. "But that won't last forever."

"You're the…" She bit her lip, not sure what would upset him and not wanting to find out on accident.

But his lips curved into a smile, eyes narrowing. "I'm the what?"

"H-hollow."

Her answer seemed to please him, because his hand released her throat, moving instead to trail through long strands of auburn hair.

"And you're _her_."

He said it so certainly that Orihime didn't know what to make of it.

"He hides you, too." His eyes flicked back to the tangled strands winding around his fingers. "Thinks that if he keeps you far enough away… I won't find out."

Orihime frowned at his cryptic reply. "What do you mean? Find out what?"

He leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear.

"That he wants you."

A hand trailed up her arm, then to her shoulder before sliding back down again, threatening to steal all coherent thought. Orihime felt her eyes widen, but she was already shaking her head.

"He doesn't."

He smiled against her temple and she realized his arms had snaked around her waist. "You need proof? I've seen his dreams. All those filthy thoughts he shoves down, pushes to back of his soul, but that's where I am. He wants you so bad, even I burn with it."

As if to prove his point, he pressed closer to her and she gasped, feeling exactly what he meant. Heat shot down her spine spreading through her limbs and making her tremble in a way that had nothing to do with fear. One hand traced around her hip, splaying over her flat stomach and around again.

His head twisted to look over his shoulder and he bared his teeth in a soundless snarl. "Guess I don't get my fun after all…"

Orihime frowned before she grasped what he meant. In the distance, she could feel several figures surrounding them, closing in. She cried out as his nails bit into her flesh and raked four crimson welts across her side. Taking advantage of her distraction, he kissed her. It was a hard kiss and when it was over she could still feel it, as if she had been branded.

Then he released her, stumbling back.

"What the… Inoue?" Startled brown eyes met hers. He took a step back. "What—"

She cut him off, having the distinct impression that he was about to bolt. "T-that… that was…"

She panicked as he took another step.

"Thank you!"

"What?"

Orihime nodded forcefully, willing him to believe her.

"Y-yeah, you saved me from that hollow… so, uh, thanks!"

She was just wondering if it would be more convincing if she tried to kiss him again, when Renji lept down from the building above.

"Where's the hollow? I got a report on a class five." He spun a circle, sword already drawn and released. "Where is it?"

Ichigo frowned then glanced at her before turning away again, his brow drawing tight.

Renji glanced between them. "Well?"

Orihime tried to find a smile and failed. "It's gone."

She watched Ichigo's back, feeling anxiety spark in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean _gone_?" He glared Ichigo's direction. "You idiot, I got a limit release and everything. That comes out of my paycheck." He sealed his sword before slipping it back into its sheath with one last huff. "Guess I better tell the others… you need someone to take you home, Inoue—"

"I'll take her."

Renji looked him over before nodding. "Whatever."

Orihime watched him go, still feeling uneasy. She turned back to Ichigo and jumped when he was closer than she expected. He was looking at her with eyes she couldn't read.

"Let's go, Inoue."

She walked beside him, feeling guilty, even though she wasn't quite sure why.

The strained silence lasted until they reached her apartment and marched to the top of the stairs.

"That hollow I killed wasn't anywhere near class five."

Orihime swallowed, watching her feet and fiddling with her house keys. "I know."

"I should get home." He shoved his hands into his pockets before pulling them out again. "Inoue?"

"Yes?"

The soft brush of lips against hers was the only warning before he had her. One palm slid around her back to draw her closer as his mouth moved against hers, pressing kiss after kiss. Slow at first, then growing more heated until every stroke was burning and relentless.

When he finally pulled away, they were both panting and Orihime's legs shook with the effort to stand.

He took her keys and unlocked the door. "Good night."

She blinked up at him before stumbling back over the doorframe, nodding. They watched each other mutely for a few seconds before he turned, making his way down the stairs and out of sight.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun…"

()()()

Fin.

How do we feel about the hollow? Was he too soft here?

I can never tell, like I said, he did not want to cooperate with this story, at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Catch a Tiger

Disclaimer: Yes

Warnings: Contains graphic scenes of non-consensual, yet oddly fluffy sex.

Time: Way, way too long. Seven hours, I think.

Authorial Notice:

This is officially dedicated to Pchan712. Challenge met. Hope you like :)

()()()

Orihime fled for her life through the murky wood that stretched along the far side of the graveyard, attempting to out run the creature on her tail. She slogged through the muddy puddles caused by the heavy rainstorm. She was visiting her brother when it found her. Wet and confused, she wasn't prepared for the shock of what she had seen.

Slipping around the trees, she listened for the sounds of pursuit, only stopping when her raincoat caught on a broken branch. She tried to free it, but it held fast and she finally tugged it off, leaving the coat behind. Deprived of protection, water soaked into her clothes, chilling skin and causing her to shiver despite the hectic pace.

Rounding a thick shrub, she spotted the shrine hut for the cemetery and grated to a stop. That couldn't be right. The hut was supposed to be the other direction. She was going in circles.

Orihime spun on her heal, searching for her bearings and her heart thumped as she met the eyes of her pursuer. Across the clearing, leaning against a tree, he stood, looking perfectly at home in the pouring rain.

Everything else faded. Mixed undercurrents of violence and desire rolled off him, waking her higher senses and scraping along her nerves like broken glass. Droplets fell from long orange bangs, but his gaze never wavered.

Orihime panicked and ran.

Laughter, clear and mocking rose behind her and she knew that he was enjoying this. She didn't want to know what would happen if he caught her. She could feel him just behind her, but she didn't spare an instant to look back. He was playing with her, drawing it out, certain of success.

Without warning, Orihime broke free of the woods and cried out, realizing the ground dropped away inches from where she was. Her shoes dug up dirt as she fought not to go over the edge, but it didn't matter. She tumbled over anyway, falling through the air, screaming as the ground came up to meet her.

()()()

Orihime woke slowly, blinking heavy lids to clear her vision. She hurt. Her entire body throbbed and shivered in the cold air. Wet clothing clung to her frame and she realized that she was hanging. The fierce tingling in her arms was because they were tied over her head, secured to a beam in the ceiling by a thick cord.

She shook her head to clear the last of the haze and looked around. It seemed like she was in some sort of building or shed. The only light in the room came from the moon and stars, filtering in through a small window high overhead. An assortment of gardening tools littered one wall along with more rope and some empty pots. That was all she could see. Thick shadows obscured her vision of anything else. The shrine hut?

Another wave of chills wracked her body and her teeth chattered. It had barely been above freezing when she had left her apartment and she was sure it was getting colder. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but her clothes hadn't dried so it couldn't have been long.

Orihime dragged herself onto her tiptoes, which was all she could touch of the ground, but standing took weight off her sore arms. She tugged at the ropes binding her to the ceiling, but no matter how much she pulled or wiggled, they held fast.

A sudden breeze from the window above filled the room and she grit her teeth as her clothing turned icy. She was so very tired. Her head buzzed with numbness.

Something in the room shifted, changed in a subtle way that alerted her she wasn't alone. Her eyes worked to see past the inky darkness covering the door, but it was hopeless. The shadows were opaque.

"What were you thinking coming here alone? Are you that tired of living?"

Relief washed through her. Kurosaki-kun. No one else scolded her that way, with _that_ tone of voice.

He stepping further into the light, but she still couldn't make him out. Just the silhouette of his form, the sinewy frame, the soft glow reflecting off artfully disheveled orange locks, the hard line of a firm jaw. One more step and he was close enough to see.

"I can take care of that for you."

Orihime's arms wrenched reflexively against her bonds.

His hungry eyes burned at her from the shadows, dark and amused, hinting at things she wasn't allowed to know. He was product of intensity. If Ichigo belonged to the day, then _he_ was for the night, and he was looking at Orihime as if he wanted to devour her. How had she mistaken them?

She was exposed and he was in control. That thought hit her hard. He wanted a reaction, a shudder, a whimper. He wanted to see her suffer. And she _knew_, even if she didn't want to understand anything about him, that no part of that desire was born from hate. It was deeper than hate. It came simply from being what he was. As fundamental to him as breathing was to her.

She tried taking a step back before remembering she had nowhere to go. This time when she shook, it wasn't just from the cold.

He continued to advance, not stopping until he was in front of her and she could feel the heat off his body.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was quieter than she meant. The question sounded like more of a plea. The hollow smiled at that, stroking his hand into the hair at the base of her neck, using it to hold her still. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to the skin of her throat.

Her body tensed then went limp, reacting with startling complacency. His lips were scorching against her freezing skin, causing lightning to burst through her veins. Teeth grazed over sensitive flesh, and she was ignited. She gasped, clamping her lips down to stop a moan.

How had he done that? Gotten her to respond so easily? He had hardly touched her.

He raised his head, looking her over, choosing his next course of action. It dawned on Orihime exactly what kind of trouble she was in and she swallowed, inciting another smirk from her captor.

Warm hands traced over her frozen stomach and around her back, and this time she did moan. Her breathing turned coarse. It felt good, his heat against her icy skin. She told herself that she wasn't leaning into it, and she wasn't trying to wiggle closer to the inferno of all that power that seeped from beneath his skin.

The sound of ripping fabric brought her back into awareness. She blinked stupidly as her t-shirt fell to the ground with a wet slap.

Her body jerked when his fingers trailed down to her jeans. "D-don't..."

She tried to squirm away, but he was quick. The beam overhead creaked, supporting all her weight as he peeled wet denim off her legs. His eyes roamed her body and the hunger in them was almost a physical thing. She could feel his gaze everywhere it traveled, like a rough tongue over the chilled skin of her body.

Her lower lip trembled as he stepped back within reach. She snapped her eyes shut and because she wasn't looking, she _knew_ he wasn't really reaching around her. That popping sound she heard was _not _her bra being torn away. She yelped when hands slid down her ticklish sides, gliding towards her only remaining scrap of protective clothing.

"You can't!"

His eyes flicked to hers, then narrowed dangerously. He straightened, dangling lace off one finger. How had he…?

It fell beside the rest of her clothes. Orihime swallowed and licked dry lips. This was really happening. It wasn't one of her overly vivid fantasies or anything like that, and the one person that could do anything about it was standing right in front of her… running a finger up her inner thigh.

"No!"

She jumped away, crossing her legs and kicking out reflexively, and hit him right between the legs. Her eyes widened as he stepped back, hissing between teeth. He looked up and the startled apology died in her throat, because he looked _mad_. Orihime's heart beat a frantic rhythm in her chest.

He crossed the distance in two strides, seizing a fist full of hair and jerking her head back to look up at him. "No more fucking foreplay."

The kiss was a punishment, bruising, forceful, but she melted under it, letting him do as he pleased. Her mind reeled as it was caught up into a tumult of sensation. His mouth on hers, tongue sliding past her lips, the contrast of ice at her back and fire flowing into her from the hard wall of his chest. One hand was still clenched into her hair, the other sliding up to her breast, barely touching at first then grasping with more insistence.

His teeth sank into her lip hard enough to draw blood and Orihime gasped, eyes flying open to meet his caustic look.

Blood trickled down her lip, but she was so shocked she hardly felt it. He had hurt her. She wasn't sure why that was surprising, she had known he would, but the actual thing was like a slap in the face.

It took a moment to realize he wasn't moving anymore. He was watching red droplets fall over her chest, rounding the curve of her breast then sinking further. It seemed to have a mesmerizing effect.

His breathing turned shallow.

Unnerved by his stillness, she shivered again and he snapped from his trance. His hands slid around to palm the fleshy underside of her bottom, sending prickles up her spine. Nails raked across her cheeks then up her sides. The feeling was such a conflict that she was panting for air when he withdrew them. She could still feel it. Little stinging trails of angry skin rose in protest to the abuse.

He slid his jacket from his shoulders, shirt following, then pants until he stood bare. She told herself not to look, that Kurosaki-kun wouldn't want her to invade his privacy like that, but her eyes weren't listening. They followed the muscles that ran down from his shoulders, saw them turn into smooth bronze skin that stretched over taught muscle.

His body was built for speed, endurance, battle. A small ridge lead down to dip into his navel and it seemed delicate compared the rest of him. She followed the path lower until…

She squealed, jerking her head back up, a furious blush burning her face. That… That wasn't going to fit!

Orihime heaved at the rope, putting all her weight into it. She had to get away. He was going to kill her. The cord burned, biting into her skin. She yanked until her arms screamed and moisture coated her wrists, until he grabbed her, holding her still with brute strength.

Tilting her face up with enough force to bruise, he dipped his head, licking blood from her lip before deepening the kiss. She tried to stay still as he stroked down her body with feather light caresses. Hoping it would be enough, that he would let her go if she played nice, but it was difficult to remember. His hands stole her breath, inciting fire in her belly as her breasts tightened painfully, pink nipples hardening against his chest.

When the hollow clamped his teeth on her shoulder, Orihime forgot she intended to stay calm. It hurt, but not how she expected. She tried to free her hands. She needed to _touch_, wanted to feel all that creamy skin under her palms. She_ wanted_…

He reached around and pulled her legs up around his waist, locking them behind his back before gripping her hips with hard fingers. The heated fog of her brain lifted just enough for her to realize his intentions. She tried to move, but his hands tightened then he plunged forward.

Orihime arched against the blinding pain and screamed. It hurt. Fire and knives crawled inside her, licking just below her navel. There was nothing but the pain, not his hands on her hips or his teeth at her throat. He made a sound that could have been a growl or a groan, waiting until her body went limp before pushing the rest of the way inside.

Orihime whimpered. The pain wasn't half as bad as the first push, but now she could feel all that hardness and how deeply he was lodged inside her belly.

The sounds he made weren't even articulate as he pulled out and pushed back in. She could feel them through his chest and against her shoulder. He didn't slow after the first stab. He was relentless, driven, thrusting with more force, and she was swept along, caught up in the pain that twisted into frenzied bliss. She arched again, this time in pleasure as he struck something new inside her. Her legs tightened and her fingers itched to feel him.

A moan escaped her lips and it seemed to excite him further. He slammed into her so hard she wondered if her ribs wound snap from the strength of his grip. She cried out, her body jerking and her head falling back as he hit that spot.

He didn't stop. Her body didn't even feel like it was hers anymore. It moved on its own, writhing, twisting, and she was saying all sorts of things she didn't mean. Bad things mixed with half screams and pleas for… something.

Orihime was soaring, flying into the sun or the ground, she didn't know. She'd burn or be torn apart and both sounded like heaven. The pounding rhythm drew her closer and closer, dragging her forward and lifting her higher. Her teeth latched on to something soft, muffling her voice and he groaned, low and pleased, just over her ear.

He was crushing her and she didn't care. It seemed silly now that she hadn't wanted this, hadn't known death could be so sweet... Then she was free. Her head fell back and she screamed as her muscles locked, her body going stiff. Wave after wave crashed over her, through her, carrying her far away.

The last thing she remembered was the incredible sight of him over her, growling and shuddering, flooding her body with heat.

()()()

When he once again trusted his legs to support him, the hollow released her, sliding free. Her head hung loosely and he wondered when she had lost consciousness. It didn't matter. She was his. His to fuck into oblivion if he wanted.

A rainbow of bruises decorated her skin in everyplace he had been able to reach. Her wrists would need ice if she planned to use them anytime soon. The blood on her lips and chest dried. The mark on her shoulder was swollen, still slightly bloody no matter how much he had licked at it. He grinned and flexed his own shoulder where a similar mark rested. That was all the proof he needed that she belonged to him.

Satisfaction coiled through his chest as he watched her broken body hang.

She was beautiful.

()()()

A/N

All right, I'm going to be hiding from the people that want to kill me for hurting Orihime. It's not that I _want_ to hurt her. I just like a happy hollow. Please don't hate me!

Almost forgot! This will be a three(?) part story.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Authorial Notice:

What? You mean that jerk Child of the Ashes is _finally_ updating her story again? What kind of madness is this? Seriously.

So, I guess, it was a little confusing when I said that there would be three parts to this story. What I really meant is that there will be three parts for To Catch a Tiger. This is part two. The first and second one-shots weren't intended to be related. Unless of course that makes you happy, and in that case, you can take it however you'd like. If you're still confused, just PM me… or you could fly by the seat of your pants and just wait to see what happens. Daring, I know. :)

()()()

Title: To Catch A Tiger - Part2

Rating: If you have to ask, just turn back now.

Warnings: See above.

Dedication: To all of you that really, _really_ wanted to see this updated and decided to bug me until I did.

()()()

Part 2

Orihime whimpered in relief as the weight was taken off her throbbing arms and she was allowed to slide to the ground. She hurt everywhere. Her arms, her legs, everything in between. The hollow moved around behind her, but she couldn't be bothered to look. For the moment, all she wanted was to lay still and be left alone.

But the respite was fleeting. His jacket was draped over her and warm hands lifted her to the hard surface of Ichigo's chest. Not that it was Ichigo holding her. Orihime didn't have any delusions about that. The creature holding her was Ichigo in form only. Two separate sides of a whole. She shivered, determined not to think deeper on the unnerving matter.

She didn't have the strength to worry about where he was taking her. The harsh wind bit at her barely covered flesh and she turned into him, letting his body block some of the cold. There was something subtlety alarming about the way he carried her as they moved unseen through the Karakura precinct. Something about the possessiveness of his grasp that both comforted and confused, but her mind was fuzzy and she found the string of thought difficult to follow.

Closing her eyes, Orihime let the soothing flow of his strides lull her down into sleep.

Without warning, she tumbled through the air, squeaking as she landed on something soft and springy. It took a moment to blink her surroundings into focus, but when she did, Orihime realized she was on her bed.

The hollow stood to the side, regarding her as if waiting to see what she would do. He was only covered from the waist down, jeans slung low and still unbuttoned.

Her body was so drained that it felt like she had been tied down. Every muscle screamed when she tried to push herself up and she swallowed. If he came at her again, she wouldn't be able to fight him off. Not that she had done such a great job in the first place.

His glowing eyes had lost that silent hunger, but they were still so intense she could feel them tracing over her. Orihime wet her lips, not certain what she was going to say.

He stopped her with a look.

"Don't move."

And then, without warning, he was gone.

Orihime blinked. That hadn't been what she expected, at all.

Wincing, she rolled over and slid to the edge of the bed, gingerly putting her feet on the floor and trying to ignore the aching in her limbs and between her legs. There was dried blood on her wrists and chest. And as much as she would have liked to roll over and fall back into sleep, her stomach wouldn't let her. She was hungry and thirsty, and desperately needed to clean herself.

She wavered for a few seconds, caught between the desire for food and the thought of a warm shower before the shower won out.

Listening for any sounds of the hollow's return, she crept to the door. When he didn't jump out at her, Orihime took another step out of the room before listening again. The apartment was absolutely silent except for the light creaking of wood under her feet. He wasn't there.

Relaxing, she flicked on the bathroom light and recoiled from what she saw.

Her hair was filthy and matted down from the rain, her skin startlingly pale contrasted against the crimson streaks down her chin. Orihime traced the red path to her chest where it was smeared across her breasts, covering bruises that were slowly turning an ugly purple. Two sets of hand prints decorated her hips and she could see how many times he had changed his grip from the different patterns. Letting her eyes trail lower, she finally noticed the smudges of blood between her legs, a testament to how aggressively he had taken her.

A fine trembling started in her chest and slowly worked its way through the rest of her body. She looked like a corpse. Only the tears slowly gathering in her eyes and the shaking hands gave away any sign of life.

She hadn't been scared enough before. When it was happening… she hadn't understood how bad it was. She had even gotten caught up in it, at the end. But now—

Orihime turned away. She moved to the shower with deliberate steps, refusing to let the tears fall.

As long as she didn't cry, everything would be okay. It would heal in a few seconds and no one would ever know. She was fine. There really wasn't any reason to be upset.

Her hands shook so badly she could barely grasp the faucet handle and it took longer than it should have to get it on. Steam began to fill the room as she stepped into the water. It stung on the cuts and scratches, and she bit her lip to stop the hiss of pain, watching the small stream under her feet turn pink.

She slid down to sit and pulled her hair clips free, grasping them in her fist as she called on her powers. The healing was slow, but the throbbing lessened as the bruises faded and the cuts closed, then the pain faded completely.

Orihime scrubbed her face and hair, combing her fingers through it until the tangles were removed. Sighing, she stood, making sure to clean between her legs until the suds were white again.

She yelped as the shower curtain was jerked away revealing Ichigo's hollow and Orihime stumbled back, trying to keep her balance.

He was bare again and looked so angry that she covered herself automatically. His eyes narrowed and he stepped in beside her, hot and wet, and _kami_… already hard again.

Yanking her hands away, he pinned them to the wall. Water cascaded over his shoulders, dripping down smooth skin as the length of him pressed into her belly. She swooned at the reminder of their coupling and how much pain he could inflict if he wanted.

She stopped trying to pull her arms down.

Before, he hadn't seemed to be violent as long as she didn't resist. And if she didn't look directly into his face, it was almost possible to pretend he was Kurosaki-kun. Until, he spoke.

"I told you not to move." He traced her lower lip with his fingers, before trailing them over her shoulder where his bite mark had been. "You didn't like my presents."

She opened her mouth to deny it before realizing that there was little point. "They hurt."

He tilted his head and smiled, fingers moving down to circle around the tip of a taut nipple. She squirmed, feet slipping on the curve of the bathtub, but his grip was firm and she didn't fall.

"Kind of the point, sweetheart."

His palm grazed over her breast touching nothing but the hardened tip and Orihime wondered why she had never noticed how much bigger Ichigo was than her. She could barely see over his shoulders and felt small in comparison. Her chest heaved, her heart rate picking up as he leaned into her, pressing her against the wall, closing his mouth over her started gasp.

His kiss was like liquid fire, scorching and consuming. It flowed along her jaw, pooling like a heated stream into her tummy. Her stomach flipped as the new reaction wound her tight. The feeling was like an addiction, pulling her into its jaws, so inviting that she had no desire to escape. His mouth was hard and soft at the same time, moving against hers, capturing and releasing until Orihime was so caught up, she found herself kissing him back, eager to claim a piece of him the way he was claiming her.

He growled, but it was a pleased sound and she wondered vaguely when she had begun to tell the difference. Teeth nipped at her lower lip, biting sharply before licking the sting away. She moaned and he swept in, deepening the kiss, dragging his tongue over hers with persuasive strokes, teasing her until she was whimpering under the force of her arousal.

He pulled back, breathing hard and tugging her away from the wall. She toppled out of the shower and he pushed her ahead of him, following with a lazy stride that made Orihime afraid to take her eyes off him.

She trembled as he herded her toward the bedroom, trying not to hyperventilate. There was no way to mistake what he was after. Her heart was pounding so hard, she knew he could see it in her throat. She stopped when her legs came against the bed. Glancing over her shoulder, Orihime looked back just in time to see him close the distance.

Her back hit the mattress and she tried to wiggle away from him, afraid of that terrible pain, but his hands grasped her hips, pulling her back under his weight before skimming nails up the sensitive skin along her sides. Her back arched, pleasure and pain mingling until her chest was crushed against his.

She gasped as he parted her thighs and cool air hit sensitive flesh, the smooth tip of his erection rubbing over the moisture at the entrance to her body. Orihime told herself not to fight or make things worse by getting him angry, but she couldn't help her body's reaction as it tried to twist away. An arm snaked around her slender waist, hooking over her hips and holding her steady, arching her against him.

She whimpered as he began to push into her, but he didn't shove inside like she had expected. He pressed in, inch by slow inch, hissing between his teeth, arms still holding her steady. It still felt uncomfortable at first to feel all of him lodged so deeply inside her, stretching her body around his, but there was no pain.

Licking up her stomach, he scraped his teeth along the underside of each breast before closing a hot mouth over the peak, swabbing and circling a rough tongue over her nipple until she was clenching fists into orange hair.

He dropped her back to the bed, pulling out and sliding back in easily.

Her body's response was instant. Orihime gasped, her legs clenching around his waist as her hips jerked. She blinked up at the self-satisfied smile curving his lips, her mouth working to draw in a proper breath. What was he doing to her? It was like light and gravity and every intangible thing had been compressed. The universe condensed to fit inside her, until her world became the space between their bodies, until nothing mattered but him sliding back into her.

She would have begged. She would have done anything as long as he just didn't _stop_. His thrusts were demanding and certain, and Orihime whimpered incoherently every time his hips met hers. She clung to him, thighs tightening around his waist, hands clawing at his back, lost in what she was feeling and too far gone to care what her body was doing.

Blunt nails scraped up her sides and down her back as the force in her belly wound tighter and tighter. He bit all the way down her neck and across her shoulder, marking tender skin and Orihime couldn't hold back her cries. She panted under him, writhing and trying to keep his rhythm. He fisted her hair, pulling her head back to expose the white expanse of her throat. He nipped at her jaw, trailing down to suck at the curve of her neck, teeth scraping over tendon.

Her inner muscles tightened around him and then the pressure broke. She cried out and her legs shook, heat and electricity rippling down her spine as he continued to move inside her. He groaned, but didn't stop and Orihime didn't know how much more her body could handle.

He tugged one of her legs up, hooking her knee over his shoulder and kept going. Her form was almost completely limp when she felt the muscles in his back start to tense. He hissed through grit teeth, increasing his pace until she was crying out again, swept along with him as her body tumbled through wave after wave of pleasure. He came inside her, shuddering from the force, pressing back into her until he was completely satisfied.

()()()

A/N

Wow, you know, I am _so_ dumb. Had I known this was going to turn out so long, I would have just made it its own story. Blah.

On another note, please review! If only you could see my smile when I read them. Looks like this. :) Uh, sort of…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Catch A Tiger – Part3

Rating: Still M

()()()

Orihime lay beside Ichigo's hollow after he fell asleep, surprised he actually _had_. She didn't know how difficult it was for him to maintain control and keep Ichigo away, but she guessed it had to be hard. Did Ichigo struggle that way all the time? She supposed he had to, but she couldn't recall ever hearing him complain. Ichigo just wasn't the type. Maybe that was the reason it had taken her so long to realize that something wasn't right.

It seemed wrong to feel sorry for herself. And Orihime supposed it wasn't actually _that_ terrible, at least, now that she had time to reflect back. It was Ichigo, after all, even if it was his darker, less amiable self.

Well, a _lot_ less amiable… but still, it was nothing that wouldn't heal, even if she might be sore for a while.

Her stomach rumbled crankily, protesting the lack of attention, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to think on it. A steel muscled arm and leg were slung over her, effectively forming an inescapable cage. She had tried once to get up for water, but he growled, cracking an eye to glare at her, unwilling to move or let her out of sight.

She sighed, turning her head to watch him sleep. Was this the price for being in love with him? To be tied to Ichigo was to be tied to all of him. If they did have a future together, this would be something she would have to face. _Was_ facing. Maybe this was a sort of trial basis for dealing with his hollow. If she made it out alive, they had a shot, right?

She resisted the urge to moan in frustration, because she already knew she was kidding herself. If Ichigo ever found out about this, he would put as much physical distance between them as possible. He might even turn himself over to Soul Society.

Orihime bit her lip, only to wince at the sting. That lip had apparently been bitten quite enough.

No, she wouldn't tell him. She couldn't ever let him find out. It would _destroy_ him. If she broke because of this, he would never forgive himself. Orihime never wanted to see him that way again. She would never say it to him, but it really frightened her to see him like that. Without any hope. And she would do anything to prevent it from happening, even if that meant learning to deal with his other half.

She would make that promise to herself, if she couldn't do anything else, at least she could protect him from this.

()()()

Orihime awoke to lips at her throat and a warm Ichigo pressed between her thighs. Her head spun dizzying circles before memory took over, and she realized it wasn't Ichigo at all. The sensation was like ice trailing down her spine while molten warmth pooled into her belly.

But that was all the logic she had time for, because at that moment he slipped inside her and all other thoughts were gone. She gasped, sleepy muscles straining to arch, bringing every nerve into fizzling contact. It felt like there should have been sparks, like she should have spontaneously combusted, and maybe she had, because her body was on fire.

He was everywhere, the only thing she could see or feel. Her hands found his back, testing muscle as he worked over her, breath tickling her ear. She whined when he marked her throat with his teeth.

"You moan like a whore..."

He was looking at her and Orihime's face flushed in shame as the meaning of the words sunk in, but her body _burned_, tingling and responding to the timbre of growl in his tone. No one had ever spoken to her that way. It did funny things to the pit of her stomach.

He laughed, dark and low into her ear. "Did you like that?"

Orihime dug her nails into his skin, arching back and panting. When he stopped moving into her, she blinked her eyes back open, frowning and impatiently wiggling her feet. Didn't he know how close she was? How much she needed him to keep going? Orihime writhed under him, lifting her hips and trying to move for him.

He smiled before pinning her down by her collar, holding her still. "You want something, Hime?"

"W-what?"

She heard the words, but they didn't make any sense. He _knew_ what she wanted.

"Say it."

Orihime whined, shaking her head, turning away from his eyes. He bit her neck as he slid back inside her and she gasped, instantly inflamed again, and temptation to give him what he wanted was almost irresistible.

"Tell me what you want." He nipped along her jaw, kissing his way back to her ear. "You want me to stop?"

She gasped, arms and legs tightening around him, biting her lip to keep from spouting an embarrassing comment.

He smiled against her throat. "You want me inside of you, holding you down?" His hand tightened around her neck and she shivered, feeling faint and flushed. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Breath left her lungs, shocked at hearing the words. They sounded foreign and forbidden, and they sent heat pulsing around where he waited inside her, hard and ready. Orihime whimpered, she closed her eyes and nodded.

He shoved into her, clearly satisfied with his game and no longer holding back. Her body responded with embarrassing enthusiasm, writhing and squirming.

All sense of her surroundings vanished and she lost herself to the heated whirlwind coiling in her belly, twisting and building until she didn't think she could stand any more pressure. But he kept going, increasing his pace, forcing all that energy smaller and tighter. She could feel her nails scraping down his back, her thighs locked around his hips, and she thought it should hurt, because he was thrusting so _hard_, but there was nothing but pleasure and heat and need.

He made a noise that was half growl and half groan, and it was so sensual that it pushed her over the edge. The force between them contracted tighter and then burst, surging through her body with the potency of a lightening bolt. White light lit behind her eyes, her body free of control as it strained into his, grappling for every last ounce of friction.

When her mind came back to her body, he was lying beside her, chest rising and falling as fast as her own. Pale light filtered in through the curtains and she realized it wasn't even morning yet as she tumbled back into sleep.

()()()

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, shaking violently, eyes darting from bruise to bruise. Orihime's chest rose and fell under the thin sheet, breath sighing out through abused lips. Her fist tightened on the cover and he could see the blood under her nails. Probably from trying to fight him off.

The air left his lungs and he dropped his head into his hands, struggling not to relive the flashes of nightmare crowding his mind. He tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry he choked. All he had was pieces and bits, jumbled together and disorganized. They came at him in a different way every time, impossible to decipher.

There was no way to know what all he'd done, and it made him sick to think he might have destroyed the one person he had wanted to keep farthest from that part of him. To even think that he had hurt Orihime, of all people, that he had forced her to be with him… She would never trust him again.

She stirred again, face tilting toward him and he was hit with the sudden panic that any second she was going to open her eyes. She would open her eyes and look at him with what? _Fear? Hatred? Disgust? _

He couldn't– _No_.

Ichigo jerked back, stumbling from the bed, yanking his jeans off the floor before he fled.

()()()

A/N

Alright guys, one more part and this will be officially finished. And since the last bit is all IchiHime, it will be posted in Where Angels Fear to Tread. I hope that's not too confusing. Lol. This whole story was so random…

As for what lovely bit of HichiHime I have planned next, Ero-Chibi- Suly-Sama, I think you know what's coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Virtue of Deceit.

Warnings: Sex.

()()()

Authorial Notice:

This idea came from the twisted fantasies of the lovely Ero-Chibi- Suly-Sama. The request was hard and angsty, with tons of prompts, so if you like it, all credit goes to her.

Hope this is what you had in mind :)

()()()

_I wonder what they're doing right now…_

Orihime let her forehead crash into the table below, only to wince at the harsh contact. This wasn't working. The entire point of pulling a double shift had been to keep her mind off things, but no matter how hard she tried, Orihime was constantly assaulted by visions of what might be happening.

She reached back and pulled the tie from her hair without lifting her head.

He had always turned down the girls that had been dogging his heels over the last year and a half, even seeming suspicious about it as if he expected it was all a big joke at his expense. In fact, it was so common place that when Kisumi approached him, Orihime hadn't even looked up from her food.

That had turned out to be a mistake. Wasabi tasted great on a sandwich, but it just _hurt_ lodged up the back of the throat.

Her shoulders dropped as she took stock of the cake that sat in front of her, still undecorated. After scraping disheveled frosting off three times, there was no way she could finish it tonight. The only way to have it ready would be to come in first thing in the morning. Orihime just hoped that her boss would understand.

She sighed, rubbing the sore spot on her head and standing to stack half-used bowls of icing.

Why Kisumi?

It just didn't make sense. Orihime felt wretched thinking those kinds of thoughts about someone that was supposed to be her friend, but she couldn't understand it. They were so much alike, so what had convinced Kurosaki-kun agree to go out with Kisumi, while Orihime could only watch blinking stupidly from the sidelines?

Part of her wanted to be stubborn, to wave her arms, jump up and down, and yell until he noticed that she had been there all along. But she hadn't done any of that. There had been so many opportunities to tell him over the years. If she could have just listened to Tatsuki, if she had been brave… Well, she didn't _know_, but it had to be better than this, waiting.

Orihime and Kisumi had always gotten along, even though the other girl was a full grade below their class. Kisumi had joined the handy crafts club after they met and had even taken a liking to Orihime's hair clips, going so far as to find a pair of her own. It turned out they had the same tastes in lots of things, people were always mistaking them in the halls, especially since Kisumi had changed her hair color to just a few shades darker than hers. Still, Orihime was almost positive that Kisumi had known about her crush, so she couldn't understand why the younger girl had asked Ichigo out.

Not that Orihime blamed her or any of the other girls for noticing him. She had always thought Kurosaki-kun was attractive, but in the last year, something had changed. And apparently, all the other girls had noticed it as well. He was taller, for one, and not even his school uniform could hide the hard cut of his body, but Orihime didn't think that was it. It was something subtle, something in his expression and the way he carried himself that marked him as unapproachable and somewhat mysterious.

Maybe, it was the way his bangs would sometimes fall over his eyes…

Orihime squealed as she slipped, too deep in thought to pay attention to her feet. She righted herself at the last second, barely managing to keep the cake on its platter. That had been close, she couldn't afford for any more cakes to come out of her check this month.

Grabbing a rag, she scrubbed her space clean and turned to pick up her hairpins, only to frown when the spot she usually put them in was empty. She patted her shirtfront to make sure they weren't clipped to her collar before checking the pockets of her skirt. They had to be somewhere. She had never lost them before.

Orihime jumped as the bell sounded from the front of the store before shaking herself and hurrying to see who it was. She must be losing her mind. Orihime was almost certain she had locked it hours ago, but as she made her way to the front of the store, it was empty.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed slightly though the silent store, the front counter and lobby perfectly motionless.

She really _was_ losing her mind.

Flipping the lock closed, Orihime shook her head at her own silliness before pulling the door shade down. All she had left was to wipe the display case and find her pins. Then she was free to go home and spend the rest of the night wondering how Kurosaki-kun's date had gone.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat at the prospect.

Rounding the corner, Orihime stumbled to a stop, blinking at the pair of bright blue flower clips that sat dead center on her workspace. The hair on the back of her neck tickled as she realized she wasn't the only presence in the shop. It was faint, but she could feel—

She moved, snatching them off the table as an arm snaked around her waist, whipping her around.

"Shiten Koushun!"

There was a crack and a golden flash of light as the intruder was flung back. He slid, catching his balance, stopping a few feet away and Orihime felt a jolt of electricity go through her as he straightened. It was the very last person she had expected.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

No, that wasn't right. She knew Kurosaki-kun's riatsu, and she knew _this_ riatsu.

His eyes glinted at her faintly in the fluorescent light, mouth curving into a wicked smile that promised all manner of dark intentions and malicious amusement, as if he knew all kinds of secrets she had never dreamed of. It was a hungry smile, cruel and caustic, and it scared her down to her toes.

It had been a long time since she had come face to face with Ichigo's hollow, and she wondered what had brought him out.

Orihime shivered as she met inscrutable eyes and his smile widened. Reaching up, he drew his thumb across his bottom lip, glancing at the bright red blood before sucking it into his mouth.

"Always so much fun… Aren't you, Hime-chan?"

She ignored the spark of uneasiness his words sent skittering down her back. "What happened to Kurosaki-kun? How did you get out?"

He tilted his head and favored her with another disconcerting smile.

"How do I always get out? And don't fuckin' look at me like that, he's fine. Just all emo about his chick."

"Kisumi-chan?"

_Oh, god..._ Had she been there when the hollow had taken over? Was she hurt? Had he—

The hollow snorted and threw her a condescending look. "Don't be stupid, it doesn't work for you. He dumped her back on her doorstep halfway through. I wasn't talking about that slut." Lazily stalking forward, he stopped at the edge of her shield, almost touching it.

Orihime swallowed.

"When King gets whiny, he gets weak. But see, that's a problem for me, 'cause when he's weak, _I'm_ weak." The last words were snarled through clenched teeth and he glared, expression full of silky hostility as if it were her fault alone. He raised a hand, letting nails drag across the surface and she could see the ripples left in its wake. "That's where you come in."

She shook her head, trying to decipher his illogical words, feeling like she had missed something important. "I don't—"

"I told you not to play stupid."

Orihime staggered back as her shield shuddered and broke under the force of his spiritual pressure, fighting for breath as he stepped forward with narrowed eyes, pinning her against the cold metal of the steel table.

"What the King wants, the King gets."

Her question was cut off by his mouth taking hers. Her spine stiffened with shock, arms going up automatically to push him away, before sensation hit her and Orihime's eyes fluttered closed as if he had flicked a switch.

He smelled like Kurosaki-kun. That caught her off guard and she found herself breathing deep while he teased her with his teeth, biting and licking, catching and releasing, until her jaw tingled with sparks of electricity and she was dizzy, head muddled from the charged contact.

His body molded around hers, pressing her hips into the counter, dragging her arms down to pin them behind her back. She gasped as he crushed her against his chest, breasts trapped between them making her nipples ache with the exchange. Orihime wiggled, trying to get away or get closer, panting as he worked her mouth, coercing it open.

This was wrong. It wasn't right to enjoy what he was doing. If Kurosaki-kun wanted to date her or kiss her like the hollow had implied, he would have done it. But he hadn't. The hollow was lying and she needed to put a stop to this while she still had the presence of mind to try.

Orihime jerked her head away, twisting and arching to break the dangerously enticing contact, trying to ignore the fact that she had just been kissed half-silly by Ichigo's dark counterpart.

She might as well have tried to move a wall, because the muscles under her hands were solid.

"Sorry, Princess. You're not getting out of this one."

He kicked her feet apart, settling between her thighs and pinning her hips against his. Orihime yelped at the spike of adrenaline that skittered through her belly at the contact, feeling him easily through his clothing, gasping as he moved that hardness against the sensitive nerves between her legs. She was shocked at his directness and immobilized by the realization that Ichigo's hollow intended to take her whether she was willing or not.

She struggled harder, true fear hitting for the first time. Her nails snagged the skin of his forearm scraping bloody welts across his skin. He hissed, but to Orihime it sounded like a satisfied purr, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Go on and fight. I think we'll both enjoy the extra friction." He ground against her for emphasis. "You can't imagine what it does to me…"

She went still, terrified that her struggles would only encourage him to be more aggressive.

Seeing that she didn't plan to give him any more entertainment, he shoved the skirt up around her hips. There would be time to enjoy his prize later. Right now, he needed to be inside her before he lost control. He could already feel it unraveling around the edges and his movements were becoming jerky and rushed, but he knew exactly what would distract his king from regaining dominion over their body.

Orihime gasped as her vest was jerked away, leaving only the thin white cotton button down barring the hollow from her flesh. She froze at the look in his eyes, trembling at the half-crazed light. His hands twitched on her hips, tightening painfully before reaching up and wrenching her shirt open, exposing her heaving chest to his gaze.

Orihime didn't know what to do. He was scaring her and she was certain that anything she did at that point would only be making worse.

He shoved her back, pinning her to the cold surface of the table as his mouth found her throat. Teeth grazed her neck, biting and nipping, latching over her pulse. She moaned without meaning to as he tasted the skin of her throat, panting just below her ear. His hands shoved her bra away to find the firmly swollen flesh beneath. He tested it with his nails, palming petal soft skin, brushing against her nipples until they throbbed with the abuse.

With a snap, the small strap that held her bra together was popped and he pulled it free, tossing it behind him before doing the same with the remains of her shirt.

Orihime shivered, cold and bare from the waist up, clad only in her skirt and the socks that hung loosely above her knees. She tried to cover her chest, hiding it from his view, but he had already moved on. His fingers hooked the crotch of her underwear, tugging them away with hurried movements as Orihime tried to wiggle out of reach.

He was frenzied, breathing hard, jerking loose his belt and zipper, before pulling himself free and dragging her back under him. She swallowed a scream, inhaling sharply at the brush of his erection, smooth and hot between slick folds. She tried to brace herself as he grasped her waist, fingers digging in to the curve of her hips before he pressed in, groaning as the head was enveloped in liquid heat.

Then he buried himself in one hard, quick thrust that slammed the table against the wall.

She cried out, half in surprise, half in reaction to the sharp pain curling in her lower belly, her inner muscles tightening against the invasion, squeezing him. He cursed, eyes closed, jaw clenched and she could feel her body stretched securely around his as he filled her entirely.

Orihime's nails were digging into his shoulders though she had no memory of when she had done it. He growled, hands sliding up her back and down again, readjusting his hold as he pulled away and shoved back into her. She gasped, moaning and arching against the feel of her body being forced to submit to his by brute strength alone. Spirals of flames licked up her chest, stiffening her breasts until they were painfully hard.

Orihime writhed under him as he pounded into her, all pain gone and taking her rational thought with it. He was relentless, growling and cursing, pulling her backside off the edge of the table before slinging a leg over his shoulder for leverage. A hand tangled into her hair, dragging her up to meet his mouth and he kissed her hard, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood, his tongue dominating hers in smooth, firm strokes.

She fell back panting when she was released, crying out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside. Her toes curled and her fingers clawed at the table, clutching the edge while tremors wracked her body. He thrust into her, faster and harder, over and over, until Orihime thought that she would go mad from the pressure building between them.

She was losing herself, caught by the irresistible tide of his thrusts, the beating of his hips against hers until there was no rhythm, only her own heartbeat thumping in her chest.

He slammed against her, forcing the air from her lungs as he continued to strike that place that made her want to scream and beg. She thought she might have anyway, but her body was at once far away, and the only thing that existed and she couldn't tell any longer. The world flipped and somersaulted as her womb clenched around his hardness. Orihime could hear him groan, her muscles clamping down on him, his fingers digging into her sides as molten heat filling her tummy.

He shuddered inside her, pushing in and out until he was sated and empty, and Orihime could feel his satisfied smile against her neck.

He slid free as she panted, trying to regain her breath while the world came back into focus. Her legs were shaky when she was pulled off the table and his mouth closed over hers a final time before releasing.

She could only shiver at the heat of his gaze, fierce but pleased.

Orihime pulled away, all confusion and lingering hormones, and exhaustion turning her head funny. She didn't know what to think. She had been so certain the hollow was lying, that she hadn't stopped to remember that he and Ichigo were the same person. But he _was_ lying wasn't he? How could he be so cruel? To make her feel like there was hope when she knew for a fact that there wasn't.

She trembled, hot trails forming down her cheeks as anger and despair fought for dominance.

The hollow tilted his head. "Tears?"

"Why?" The word almost caught in her throat, painfully scraping as she forced it out.

"I told you. He wants you. I want you…" The smile fell back into place as his arms twisted around her waist. "So I took. Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I…" Orihime stopped.

There wasn't any point in defending herself.

He found her tattered shirt, slipping it up her arms almost gently, startling her and making her doubt her earlier thoughts. Her skin tingled where his hands brushed her shoulders and pulled the fabric closed.

"Move your ass."

Orihime jumped. "What?"

He huffed, grabbing her vest and flinging it at her without looking.

"What do you think? I'm not dragging you through the streets naked. Get dressed."

She blinked, hurrying to obey his barked commands. "Where are we going?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, flashing teeth. "Your place. You didn't think I was finished with you, did you?"

()()()

A/N

Alright guys, you know what time it is… See that little button that says review? Please click that and tell me what you thought about this story. Or if you'd like, tell me what kind of HichiHime you like to read. I'm always looking for new ideas :)


End file.
